Why Do We Howl To The Moon
by Cring White Wolf
Summary: A wolf howled he was a great wolf, he was Kiba. As he howled he remembed his father and how great he was. Then he a runt his fur white and his father's as black as the night. And then his father,his pack killed in font of him. His father was tring to tell
1. Howling at the Moon

Why Do We Howl To The Moon

By: Cring White Wolf

Chapter 1: Howling at the Moon

Note: Amaroq thoughts or what ever he is thanking is in **Bold **and Kiba's is in _Italic. _This is when Kiba is a little over puppy-hood and his pack is still alive. When they start to howl a puppy howl. Wolf pups are pups till they are two years old and Kiba is one year old. The characters Amaroq and Kapu are from the book Julie of the Wolves.Now on, with the story.

A great wolf howled to the moon. Once the pack heard their great leader Amaroq they to howled to the moon, even the pups. All of the pup's fur was black as night just like their father's all but one. One of the pup's furs was as white and pure as the snow. He was Kiba son of the great leader, Amaroq. Amaroq howled again, but this time he was calling his pups. They all came running at the sound of his voice. They all were in a line, first in line was Little King he was the biggest pup. Then came Zip she was the fastest pup and kind hearted to. Then came little Thinker he was always planning and watching. Last in line came Kiba his name might mean fang, but he was far from being a great proud wolf. He was proud of being named Kiba and he was proud of being a wolf. He just wasn't as great as his Father and it didn't look like he was going to be a great wolf. They all said there good nights and went to bed all but one. Kiba had a question that needs an answer.

"Father." He asked.

"Yes Kiba."

"Father why do we howl?"

"Kiba you know why we howl."

"I do?"

"Yes you know, we howl to find our friends, we howl about our feelings, and we even howl to tell about the life and the death and life of a family member or friends that have past on." 

"No Father I mean why do we howl to the moon?"

"Kiba, it is late you most sleep."

" But Father my question?"

"I'll answer it to tomorrow so meet me at the river in the morning."

And with that little Kiba went off for bed.

_Why does Father what me to meet him at the river? Why can't we talk here?_

**Kiba my son you are the one. You are the one. You will be great, even great then me. You will be the wolf to find it.**

Note: This is a short chapter I know, but I have redone the chapter and it is 5:00 am. So if you would be so kind as to review.


	2. The Answer

Why Do We Howl To The Moon By: Cring White Wolf 

Chapter 2: The Answer

Note: _Italic _is what Kiba is thanking. Kapu is the real alpha of the Avalik Pack. For those of you who don't know there are two alphas in every wolf pack an alpha male and an alpha female. Alpha means leader. Betas males and females are the right hand wolves in the pack. Omegas males and females are the lowest in the pack last to eat and picked on. Omegas can be from a small wolf to a wolf bigger then the alpha. A big wolf pack can be from 5 to 8 wolf. Now that you know that, on with the story.

The next day Kiba woke up to see a big black and grey wolf staring at him. He knew the wolf he was Kapu. Kapu was a year older then Kiba and was going to be the alpha male of the Avalik Pack. Kiba's pack was called the Mountain Pack they were a big pack of 8. Kapu was like a big brother to Kiba. It was Kapu destiny to be alpha out of all 4 of his brothers and sister he was bravest and the boldest of them all. Kiba knew that his brother, Little King was going to be the alpha of there pack and he would be an omega or something low ranked like that he just wasn't like Kapu or Little King.

"Hey Kiba do you what to go to the hills? There are a lot of nice fat rabbits there that would be fun to chase."

"Well…ok that does sound like fun Kapu." It did sound like fun to little Kiba.

"Then what are you waiting for Kiba?"

" I have a feeling that I'm forgetting."

" Well what ever it is for get it."

"You're a lot of help Kapu."

"Thank you Kiba."

At The Hills 

A rabbit darted in and out of the trees over small hills. Trying to out run the white wolf pup on its tail with no luck. Kiba ran as fast as he could. He would not kill it he just loved the chase and if he was lucky he would catch it. Sitting on a hill not far a way was Kapu cheering him on. Kiba ran faster and faster this was the fastest he had ever run and he didn't know how long he could run. He felt like he was fling. When he first came to chase rabbits it was a game now he ran for a new place in the pack. He thought that if coat a rabbit it might make him brave, like his brother, no like his Father. As he ran he heard Kapu howl out his name. He stopped dead in his tracks. This howl had fear in it and for Kapu to be scared there was something bad coming. He ran as fast as he could even faster then when he was chasing the rabbit.

"What is it Kapu?" Asked an out of breath Kiba.

"Them."

"Whose them Kapu?"

"Humans Kiba."

"Humans."

"Yes Kiba, humans."

"What do they want?"

"I'm not sure Kiba, but I bet they're wolf hunters."

" How do you know their wolf hunters?"

"I just know ok. The sent of humans is in the air and I have a bad feeling to."

"We best go tell your Father. We'll take the long way so not to be seen. Lets go Kiba."

"All right lets go."

"Then what are you waiting for Kiba?"

" Nothing lets go."

Some Where In The Forest 

"Are we there yet?"

"No Kiba and why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because it bugs you even more then when I stop in front of you."

"Don't you dare stop in front of me an again ok. Hey Kiba watch it…thump. Kiba why did you stop in front of me… again?"

" Kiba. Kiba can you hear me?"

" Yes. "

" Then why did you stop in front of me? "

" I just remembered what I forgot. "

" What did you forget Kiba? "

" Last night I asked my Father why we howl to the moon and he said to meet him by the river. I have to go there now. "

" Kiba, what for me."

_How could I forget? He said clear as day to meet him at the river. I can't believe that I forgot all about that. Oh man I hope he not mad that I forgot. Wait Kapu said that the humans were here and he thought that they were wolf hunters. If they are wolf hunters they would come for a whole pack not just not Kapu and me. If that is true then my pack is in danger I have to get there and fast. _


	3. Saying Good By

Why Do We Howl To The Moon

By: Cring White Wolf

Chapter 3: Saying Good By

Note: The _italic_ is Kiba's thoughts or what ever he is thanking and the **_Bold/Italic_** is Kapu. Now that I have redone the first 3 chapters I well be working on the 4th. Chapter fore is about Kiba's Mother and how she…have to go on with the story.

Last Time

If they are wolf hunters they would come for a hole pack not just Kapu and me. If that is true my pack is in danger I have to get there and fast

Now

Faster and faster young Kiba went. All kinds of tings ran though his mind, like what was the answer to his question he asked his Father, were the humans wolf hunters, and if the humans were wolf hunters was his pack danger? What was he going to do?

I can't believe he is the one. He is the chosen one. He will be the one to find it. Oh how I wanted to be the wolf to find it. If Kiba is the one I have to catch stop him.

"Kiba stop"

"Kiba I said stop", but their was no way he was going to stop not now. So with a burst of seeped he was at Kiba's side. Kapu was strong and fast for he was going to an alpha and alphas were most of the time big even for wolves. Kapu cut in front of Kiba stopping him in his tracks.

"Kapu move I have to get to my pack and tell them that humans are here so move now or, or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?"

"I'll fight you."

"Kiba don't even joke like that I mean you're so small."

Kiba's eyes went blood red. His best friend no, his only true friend had called him a runt. Then something in side of him snapped. He went straight for Kapu's throat. Kapu would normal have seen a wolf coming at him and would take him down, but this was his friend it was Kiba. Kiba grabbed Kapu's throat. If Kiba was bigger and more wise in a fight he could have killed Kapu but he was small and this was his first real wolf fight. Kiba used his shape teeth to hold on to his throat then with his claws he push Kapu's head up and cut off his air. Kapu had been in a lot of fights and knew what to do. He turned his head and garbed Kiba's side. There was a shape pain in Kiba's side. Kiba was in a lot of pain and let go. He dropped to the ground in pain. Kapu went for Kiba's throat. Right now in a fight like that Kapu would kill a wolf easy. Kiba had shape teeth in his throat and he was having trouble breathing. His best friend could kill him. Then the pain vanished. He looked up to Kapu still there. Then he smelled it, blood. Kapu was just sitting there his eyes wide, then he just dropped to the ground. Kiba got to his feet and ran to Kapu. In his side was a gunshot. He was breathing slowly that was not good. His eyes were open half way.

"Run."

"Kapu what are you talking about?"

"Run and don't look back."

"You're going to catch up right?"

"There was no answer."

"Kiba looked up at Kapu the strong wolf looked so weak."

"Kiba… this is good by"

"Kiba watched as Kapu's eyes closed and his breathing… stopped."

"Kapu, good by."

And with that he walked all a lone. Even though he could not see, smell, or hear him Kapu walked next to Kiba. To see, that he was the one. "Kiba" said Kapu knowing he could not hear him. "My body might not be here now but my sprit is at you side at all times."


End file.
